


Friendly Flora

by Mysalana



Category: The Werewolf's Captive Catboy - shadowsapiens
Genre: Age Difference, Catboys, M/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Slave, Sex with plants/vines, Size Difference, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysalana/pseuds/Mysalana
Summary: When he returned one afternoon in spring and found the house empty, a window pried open and the chain he kept his pet on discarded in a corner, Ned took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of his pet—sweat, fear, warm, soft fur—and smiled.Sasha had run. Again.
Relationships: Ned Coldriver/Sasha Tavis, Werewolf/Catboy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Friendly Flora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



When Ned returned home one afternoon in spring and found the house empty, a window pried open and the chain he kept his pet on discarded in a corner, he took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of his kitten—sweat, fear, warm, soft fur—and smiled.

Sasha had run. Again.

The thought filled him with warm anticipation. He’d been wondering when the little catboy would try again.

Waiting until the snow had melted was sensible. Keeping his plans secret for so long was almost admirable. How had Sasha picked the lock on the chain? He must have been planning this for a while. Some of Ned’s clothes were gone, although they’d look comically huge on his kitten, as was a loaf of bread and a wedge of cheese from the kitchen.

Ned stepped outside, shook his head a little as he inspected the window, inhaled again—and then he was off, following the trail from where Sasha had crawled out of the window.

Ned stayed in his human form. It had been a long time since he’d hunted like this—not deer or boar, but a different prey. A hunt not for nourishment, but for sport.

Fortunately there wasn’t any real danger of losing his prey, because Sasha had actually believed him when he’d told him he’d run into the wrong direction, the last time Sasha had attempted escape. This time, Sasha had run the other way, completely unaware that his flight led him deeper into the forest—and far away from Dharovan or any other settlement where he might find help.

Not that the forest wasn’t dangerous, but it was spring, and that was as nice as nature got around here. Most beasts were too distracted by rutting to waste time on devouring pretty little catboys.

Ned followed Sasha’s trail at a leisurely pace. The sun was shining, light filtering gold and green down through the canopy far above. Was Sasha smart enough to climb a tree and hide, waiting until Ned had passed beneath?

His prey was smart—but Ned would have caught his scent. No, Sasha was still somewhere in front of him, running ever deeper into the forest and leaving an irresistible trail of fear.

Ned picked up the pace. As much as he enjoyed the hunt, the predator in him had no intention to share—and Sasha’s scent was becoming irresistible.

He ran for another ten minutes before he realized just _where_ his kitten was running.

Smiling widely, Ned slowed his run, even though the scent of his toy was getting heavier. Before him, the forest appeared to grow less dense. The thorny undergrowth was thinning and golden light fell in—no doubt a seductive sight to someone trying to escape the forest.

Sasha must have thought that he was close to the limits of the forest. Just a few more minutes until he’d escape from beneath the gloomy canopy and find help.

Ned breathed in deeply as dappled sunlight warmed his broad shoulders.

As much as he’d enjoyed being cooped up inside with his new toy while snow fell outside, it was good to see the sun again. All around him, the forest had come to life. Tiny blossoms had opened here and there, bright spots of white and yellow and blue. Above, he could hear the chatter of squirrels and the song of birds.

With the coming of spring, life had returned to the forest. All around him, the beasts of the forest were hunting for a mate. And so was this part of the forest, which Sasha had run straight into, lured close by the golden sunlight and the sweet scent that Ned had picked up long before Sasha would have.

Just like the birds above were decked out in their brilliant mating plumage, so this part of the forest had put on its finest apparel to seduce a hapless traveler—or a pretty little catboy on the run.

Ned slowed even further. He could see it now. Around him, the pines that made up this part of the forest gave way to a different sort of tree. Tall, with silver bark and leaves of green and gold, the trees grew at a distance from each other, allowing the sunlight to fall in so that from a distance it appeared that the forest was coming to an end here.

In truth, they were now in the deepest part of the forest. Even if Sasha made it out from beneath the silver-gold trees, he’d find himself hours away from the town.

And he wouldn’t make it out. Not without help.

Ned could smell him now. He inhaled deeply, his cock starting to stir at the familiar scent of Sasha’s fear. It was mixed with a different scent—one that had become familiar during Sasha’s last heat. It was the heady scent of arousal, thick and cloying.

Ned laughed hoarsely, slowly sauntering closer. Above him, a canopy of gold and green stretched, gnarled branches intertwined and tendrils of young, flexible shoots dangling innocently in the air.

One curled towards him, as if stirred by a breeze, and Ned had his knife out in a heartbeat, the severed vine on the ground before him twitching faintly as a white, sticky substance seeped from it.

It was a warning the tree heeded after that. Ned wasn’t prey.

Sasha was.

Ned saw him as soon as he stepped around the tree. The catboy was caught up in a tangled net of vines. Larger than the one that had dared to attack him, they had wrapped tightly around Sasha’s limbs and lifted him into the air. Ned watched as Sasha whimpered pitifully, a thick tendril dripping with white fluid curling up his thigh.

It crept higher, Sasha’s pretty white tail flailing wildly until it was caught by another tendril—and then the first vine must have found his hole, because Sasha’s eyes opened wide and he gasped.

“No, no, no,” he pleaded fearfully, his slender body arching in the relentless grasp of the tree while the slick tendril slid inside him.

A little gasp escaped him. Ned made his way further around the tree for a better view until he could see Sasha’s pale, thin thighs, spread wide and glistening with the tree’s secretions—and his tight hole, just as wet, reddening from the penetration and spread open around the vine that was sliding deeper into him.

Sasha was gasping again, lithe body trembling in the web of the tree’s vines that had caught him. As some of the tree’s juices seeped down his thigh, he moaned then bit his lip, his fight intensifying for a moment before he slumped in the grasp of the tendrils. The vine inside him twisted a little and slid further in, and this time Sasha’s moan was a little whimper.

Ned smiled to himself when he saw that Sasha’s little cock had begun to harden. Sasha was struggling less and less now as the vine inside him moved back and forth. It wasn’t even half the size of Ned’s cock and despite Sasha’s whimpered protests he seemed to enjoy he sensation now, his back arching again as the vine pulled back a little and then slid in deeper. And no wonder his kitten was enjoying it. The vine was exuding such a copious amount of white sap that it was dripping down Sasha’s thighs now. Ned could smell it—a sticky sweetness, warm and seductive.

Ned took another step closer. He kept an eye on the tendrils, which seemed to keep an eye on him in turn, aware of his movements but loathe to attack as they had Sasha. This truce between predators probably wouldn’t last, but Ned was too entranced by the show before him to put an end to it so quickly.

Sasha gasped again. Another tendril had begun to wind around his cock, tightening a little until he moaned gratefully, his slender hips trying to thrust into its touch. Then a second tendril curled up his other thigh, dripping wet with sap and sliding towards Sasha’s hole. When it found the stretched muscle, it didn’t even pause. Sasha’s eyes flew open in shock, but the tendrils were exuding so much sap that it slid right inside him, no matter how much Sasha’s body tried to fight the penetration.

“No,” Sasha gasped again, struggling for a moment against the tight grip of the tree. “No, help! Anybody, please!”

Then, at last, his gaze fell on Ned. Sasha’s eyes widened, and a new, delicious wave of fear flooded Ned’s senses.

He tilted his head, not bothering to hide his wide smile. Sasha tried to glare at him, but only managed to keep it up for a moment before he slumped into the grip of the vines again, the catboy’s lithe body shuddering when a third tendril began to wind its way towards the two vines already inside him.

Sasha panted for breath. His ears were fearfully pinned back against his hair as the new tendril crept higher and higher.

“Help me,” he whispered at last when it nudged at his hole.

Ned had a good view of it—the deliciously tight muscle was red and puffy, stretched around the slick vines already inside him.

“Help me! Please!”

Ned smiled again and stayed silent. Sasha’s thighs were slick with the tree’s sap. There was so much of it that the little catboy wasn’t going to have any trouble taking the third.

And he didn’t. As Ned watched, the tendril forced its way inside, winding around the other two. Together they were as thick as Ned’s cock now. It was a pretty picture seeing Sasha writhe on it. His pale body was flushed, his mouth bitten so that his lips were red and swollen, his limbs starting to bruise where the vines held him.

“Please, Ned,” he whimpered again.

He really looked very pretty like that.

Ned watched and waited. Even though Sasha was stretched open so painfully wide, his kitten was still hard. The tendril that had curled around his cock held him in a tight grip. As Ned watched, the tiniest of tendril curled around the tip, oozing more of the white sap until Sasha’s cock was slick with it, then tightened demandingly.

Sasha cried out, his entire body convulsing—and the tree used that opportunity to wind a vine around his head and into his mouth, stretching those pretty, bruised lips and oozing more of its white sap down Sasha’s throat until Sasha’s arching and jerking looked decidedly less like protest.

Ned laughed hoarsely.

White juices were dripping from Sasha’s mouth. He was moaning dazedly around the thick tendril, his eyelids fluttering closed as he sucked on it. It really was a pretty sight. Idly, Ned rubbed his aching cock with the heel of his hand as he watched.

There was a fourth tendril creeping up towards Sasha’s tight little hole now. Ned smiled when this time, Sasha moaned eagerly. His back arched in invitation, showing off the tight little peaks of his nipples and his swollen cock wrapped firmly in the embrace of the tree.

Then the fourth vine pushed inside. Together, the vines were as large as Ned’s cock during the full moon, stretching the tight little hole to the limits of what it could take. Sasha’s whimpers grew more urgent, muffled by the vine inside his mouth. His throat worked as he was forced to swallow more of the sap which was fully in his system now—despite the impossible stretch, Sasha’s cock was still hard and he was writhing in the net of vines desperate to fuck himself on it.

Ned’s cock throbbed again, more insistent.

As pretty as the picture was, they weren’t here for Sasha to have fun. Ned pulled out his dagger, eying the trees around him to make sure that the way out was still open. Then he strode forward.

The vines were too distracted by the prey in their grasp to notice him until it was too late. His blade slashed through the vines wound around Sasha’s wrists. Droplets of white sap scattered through the air; Ned made certain that none of the tree’s juice came anywhere near his mouth.

The scent of it was thick and cloying. His cock was throbbing in time with his heartbeat now, hungry and urgent, but he knew better than to waste even a second while still so close to the trees.

Ned slashed through the tendril in Sasha’s mouth and pulled it out, then warded off the attack of another vine when the tree belatedly realized what was happening.

“Come on,” he growled, sawing at the four large tendrils all twined around each other, still stuck inside Sasha’s body.

With a menacing rustle of leaves, the tendrils retreated all at once, his kitten dropping from where he’d hung just a moment earlier. Ned caught him in his arms without any trouble; Sasha was as light as a feather.

Ned felt the next attack coming before he saw it. With Sasha still in his arms, he threw himself to the ground, vines whipping through the empty air where he’d been standing just a heartbeat earlier.

With another growl, Ned jumped up to his feet, clutching Sasha in one arm while wielding his dagger with the other.

“Fuck off,” he told the tree.

The vines swayed menacingly, dripping their white sap. The entire area stank with it now. Just breathing it in was enough to make Ned so hard he could barely stand it. And there was no need for him to try and bear this—he’d recovered his runaway pet. He could throw Sasha to the ground right here, right now, bury himself inside that tight, hot hole...

Ned growled again when he realized the effect the sap was having on him. Still clutching his dagger and holding it out menacingly, he began to slowly make his way backwards. It felt like it took ages. His cock was so hard it was going to burst the seams of his trousers any moment, and his kitten now making helpless little noises, soft and needy, that were almost as bad as the tree’s damned juices.

By the time he’d safely made it back to the edge of the clearing where soft, green moss grew beneath the familiar pine trees, Ned sheathed his dagger again before he settled down on the moss, his back against the trunk of one of the pines.

“So you thought you could run from me.” He grasped hold of Sasha’s chin.

The little catboy looked at him from wide, dazed eyes, his mouth red and swollen, still stained with the remnants of the sap. Even so, some reason seemed to have returned to him. At Ned’s words, he shook himself a little, blinking as his eyes tried to focus on Ned, his ears still low against his head. He made a miserably little sound—although, Ned noticed in amusement, Sasha’s cock was still hard.

Fuck, he really should have grabbed one of the severed vines to milk the rest of the sap from it for later use.

“Maybe I should have left you there. Seemed you were enjoying yourself.”

Sasha swallowed painfully. His pink tongue came out to lick at a droplet of sap. Confused, Sasha shivered as he craned his head and looked at the trees behind them—they were still a pretty gold and silver, gleaming in the sunlight, although vines were now trailing from all the trees, flailing menacingly at their victim’s escape.

Sasha shuddered then shook his head.

“No? Then it seems to me you have a choice to make right now. There’s the trees—or there’s me. Who’d you rather stay with?”

Sasha’s ears lowered further, his tail coming up once to twitch back and forth nervously before he finally surrendered. Hesitantly, he reached out and grabbed hold of Ned’s shirt, as if he was afraid Ned might just sling him back to the trees.

Ned’s grin widened.

“Changed your mind, have you? I hope you’re prepared to show me that you mean it.” He reached down to his trousers and freed his cock to leave no doubt what he was talking about.

Sasha’s ears pointed backwards as he bristled for a moment, but then they lowered again in submission, his slender body going limp in surrender against Ned.

“Should be easy for you.” Ned was amused that there was that much fight left in Sasha, given how much of the sap he’d swallowed. His little cock was still hard and hot against Ned’s stomach. He needed this—he’d probably beg if Ned waited long enough. But Ned was tired of waiting.

Sasha breathed in uncertainly, then reached out to grasp hold of Ned’s broad shoulders. He was so light that Ned barely felt his weight as Sasha slowly raised himself. His eyes were still wide and dazed with the remnants of the sap in his system, but he was conscious enough to know where he was and with whom, so that his brows drew together worriedly when he felt Ned’s large cock nudge at his hole at last.

Then the sap took over again, a pretty little blush heating Sasha’s cheeks as he began to lower himself, his cock dragging wet over Ned’s stomach. Sasha’s mouth fell open, swollen lips parting for a moan as Ned felt the head of his cock force the tight muscle to open. Even though Sasha had just been stretched by four of the tree’s vines, he still felt tight—tight and slippery for once, since some of the sap was dripping from his hole as Sasha kept lowering himself, his fingers tightening around Ned’s shoulders as he panted.

Fuck—Sasha really was as tight as a vise, despite the slickness of the sap inside him. Ned could barely refrain from grabbing his hips and reversing their position.

But there was time for that after they were done. The thing Sasha didn’t know was that fucking his hole full of the sap would keep Ned’s own cock nice and hard for a long, long time—all afternoon, probably.

By the time they were done, Sasha would think twice about running again.

Sasha bit his lip, panting heavily. Even though the sap still had his eyes dark with need, he was soon gasping for breath and had to stop for a moment before he could force himself further down, the tight heat of his hole enveloping Ned’s aching cock.

Ned groaned in appreciation, curving one large hand around his kitten’s ass, fingers questing for his hole. When Ned found it, the tight muscle was stretched wide around his cock, slick with the sap—but there was still a way to go. Then Sasha’s fingers clenched around his shoulders again, nails digging into his skin. With a gasp, he lowered himself further. Ned kept his fingers on him, grunting in appreciation when the tightly stretched hole took more of his cock.

“All of it, kitten” he said—but Sasha didn’t seem to need any further encouragement at this point.

Sasha’s eyes had fallen closed again, his bitten lips parted as he moaned softly, rocking up and down for a moment before he slid down further. It was fucking delicious—Ned could feel his hole trembling around him, clenching so greedily as if it wanted to draw him deeper inside. Sasha’s thighs were tense against his own—and then Sasha finally hit rock bottom, Ned buried balls-deep inside the catboy’s tight ass.

“Fuck. You did it,” he said with a grin, kneading Sasha’s ass in appreciation as Sasha began to bounce, desperately fucking himself on his cock.

Sasha’s own cock was still hard. Ned could feel it brush against his stomach every time Sasha moved, but when Sasha released his shoulder with one hand, reaching for his own cock, Ned grabbed his wrist hard enough to bruise and growled.

“You’ll come on my cock. If that’s not enough for you, maybe the trees will change your mind.”

Sasha made a pained little whimper, but even so he was still moving up and down, desperately riding Ned. Sasha’s own untouched cock jerked in the empty air every time he moved down and Ned’s large cock stretched him wide open.

Ned could have probably made it last—making certain that Sasha learned his lesson. But fuck it, with all the sap he was probably going to be hard for another two hours at least. It wasn’t like there wouldn’t be another chance to play with his kitten.

With a growl, Ned grabbed Sasha’s hips and reversed their positions.

Sasha cried out—first in surprise, then in need when Ned’s hips came forward to thrust deep into the warm, tight body, Ned’s cock burning and painfully hard, now that the sap was starting to work on it.

He fucked Sasha without consideration, the slender catboy bent nearly in half beneath him—and still Sasha was crying out every time he thrust into him. Sasha’s thin body clenched around his cock, so tight despite the slickness of the sap that Ned groaned in deep pleasure. At the next thrust, Sasha cried out again, helplessly arching beneath him as Ned felt the wetness of Sasha’s release spurting between them.

It made Sasha’s hole clench even harder around him. Ned growled in appreciation, tightening his grip on Sasha to hold him in place as he buried himself inside the shuddering body until at last, Sasha stopped clenching around him, the hot, slick hole still tight as a glove that had been made just for him.

Ned came with a roar, distantly aware of the disapproving rustle of golden leaves in the distance and the dazed whimpers of his pet beneath him.

“There, kitten,” he said in warm satisfaction, “wasn’t that what you wanted?”

Sasha had been limp with exhaustion, ears drooping. When Ned shifted them back into a sitting position, Ned’s back against the sun-warmed bark of the tree and his kitten on his lap, still spitted on his cock, Sasha’s ears twitched uncertainly.

Amused, Ned watched as Sasha’s tail began to hesitantly curl forward. It took only a few moments until it wrapped seductively around him, soft fur warm where it brushed against Ned’s skin. Sasha’s cock had begun firming up as well, and he was already biting his pretty, swollen lips again as he began to fidget on Ned’s cock.

“Want more, kitten?” Ned asked.

“N-no,” Sasha said, eyes wide and red-rimmed as he tried to force himself to hold still.

A minute later, all attempts at stoicism were forgotten as he was writhing in Ned’s lap again. Ned reached around to appreciatively squeeze his skinny ass, Sasha making a little hiss of annoyance that turned into a breathless moan a moment later when Ned ran his thumb up Sasha’s cock.

“Good,” he said, then took his hand away, Sasha whining in disappointment. “You’re going have to beg for it if you want more.”

Sasha swallowed, his pink tongue coming out to lick his bruised lips.

“I won’t,” he said bravely, his tail lashing back and forth for a moment before he took another deep breath. Instinctively, his eyes closed as he raised himself a little only to sink back down onto Ned’s cock, the penetration forcing another breathless sound from him.

Ned laughed hoarsely and pressed his broad hand against the soft skin of Sasha’s stomach. His kitten was so fragile he could feel himself inside him, his cock too large for Sasha’s slender body—and still Sasha took all of him.

“Beg for it, kitten,” he said again.

This time, Sasha whimpered. He shook his head, even as he squirmed in Ned’s lap, his hole clenching around his cock as if inviting Ned to defy his words.

“No,” Sasha gasped, “No, I—”

He arched, his tail curling around his slim waist. Ned reached for it. Once he found the sensitive spot at the base of it, he teasingly dragged his nails over it. Sasha trembled and cried out—and a moment later, his arms had reached up to wrap around Ned’s shoulders, his entire body shaking with need.

“Please,” Sasha whispered, ears low in defeat, the resentfulness in his eyes slowly giving way to despair. “Please fuck me.”

He’d really never been prettier.


End file.
